Troyler Reunited
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Tyler takes a trip to Australia and is reunited with Troye after not seeing him for weeks.


It's been a couple of weeks now since Vidcon had ended and it's also been a couple of weeks since Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan has seen each other. They've only just met a couple of months ago but they had definitely grown close to each other within' those few months. They've learned a lot about each other and they had a lot in common. But the only thing was…Tyler lived in LA while Troye lived all the way in Australia. But, luckily, Tyler was making plans to go to Australia to stay for a week. He was definitely going to hang out with Troye for as much as he could. He was going to make the most of it while he could.

Not many people knew that Tyler and Troye were actually in a committed relationship.

They never told their subscribers but they did tell their family and their closest friends. They wanted to wait for the right time to tell their subscribers and they wanted to wait a little while as it had only been about a month since they started dating.

tyleroakley: _Australia, I am in you. _

Tyler smiled as he read through some of his twitter replies. In just a few moments he would be getting off the plane and Troye would be out there waiting for him and Tyler was going to give him the biggest of hugs.

Tyler was finally off of the plane and was walking with his suitcase to find Troye. Tyler looked up and immediately smiled when he saw Troye but he frowned when he saw that there were quite a lot of people around him. Tyler bit his lip as he pulled out his vlogging camera and turned it on. Tyler quickly but quietly made his way over to Troye and snuck up on him. Troye looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Tyler. It was taking everything in Tyler not to jump on him and tackle him and attack him with hugs and kisses.

"Hey!" Troye said with excitement when he saw Tyler. Tyler smiled and then he put away his camera. He walked over to Troye. Troye and Tyler stood there talking to some of their viewers and were taking pictures together for about 10 more minutes before Troye and Tyler were finally left alone.

"Oh my God. I thought they would never leave." Tyler said. Troye laughed.

"I missed you so fucking much!" He said. He wrapped his arms around Tyler and hugged him tightly. Tyler smiled and immediately hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around Troye and pulled him closer.

"I missed you, too!" Tyler smiled as they continued to hug. "It's been too long." Tyler whispered. They continued to hug for a few more seconds before they finally pulled away. Troye looked up at Tyler and smiled.

"I think I missed your hugs the most." Troye told him.

"I do give pretty good hugs." Tyler agreed. Troye laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Shut up." He said. Tyler smiled innocently. "So, where are we going? To your hotel?" Troye asked.

"Yup." Tyler said. "Do you want to stop to get something to eat before we go?" He asked.

"Of course! You know I love food." Troye said. Tyler laughed and shook his head. He gently wrapped his arm around Troye's waist and then they started to walk out of the airport and were on their way.

Once they got some food, they made their way to the hotel Tyler was staying at.

It's been a couple hours now since Tyler had arrived in Australia. Tyler and Troye hadn't left each other's side. They spent most of their day catching up and talking about gossip and cuddling. But now, it was nearly midnight. Tyler and Troye were sitting on Tyler's bed in his hotel room. They were sitting next to each other. They were both on their laptops and neither was saying anything. But they still enjoyed each other's company.

"Oh, hey…There's a picture of us at the airport today." Troye said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Tyler blinked a few times and looked over at Troye.

"I said…There's a picture of us at the airport today." Troye repeated. "Though, I must admit…It's kind of cute." He added. He turned his laptop to show Tyler the picture of the two of them hugging at the airport.

"Oh, that is cute." Tyler said. Troye laughed at him. "Send that to me." Troye raised his eyebrows as he looked at Tyler. "What?" Tyler asked. "Don't look at me like that." Tyler warned when he saw the look on Troye's face. He smiled innocently. Troye rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're such a dork." Troye said. Tyler stuck his tongue out.

"And proud of it." He said. Troye looked at him and smiled. Tyler leaned over and kissed him.

"I really did miss you." Troye said. Tyler's smile got bigger.

"I know. I missed you to." Tyler said. Troye smiled. They both went back to blogging on tumblr.


End file.
